Utility services, such as natural gas service and water service, install meters in the homes or businesses of their customers to monitor the amount of their product, e.g., gas or water, is being used by each customer. These conventional meters include shut-offs to control the flow of the product to the consumer. Whether the customer is a residential or business customer, the utility must be able to control and account for the amount of their product being delivered to each customer. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional gas meter, such as the AC-250 meter available from Elster American Meter Company.
Conventional meters can be located within the home or business, and may not be readily accessible to a representative of the utility for inspection or adjustment. Thus the utility will often need to gain access to the home or business in the event that a shut-off of service is required to be performed. A primary reason for a utility company to cease service is for non-payment of the utility bills by a customer, and thus utility customers may not be forthcoming in allowing a utility company employee into their home or business to shut-off the service.
Remote shut-off of techniques for gas and water meters are known in the art. For example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0052790 in the name of Dunstan discloses a system and method for communicating flow information for a service line. International Publication No. WO 01/39222 also discloses an emergency shut-off system for service lines. Other systems are also available to remotely shut-off a utility service. However, these systems all utilize complex arrangements of parts, often requiring the purchase of a new meter which adds to the overall expense of implementation. In addition, the implementation of some prior art remote shut-off features require the recertification of the meter as significant modification of the meter is necessary. This also adds to the cost for utility companies. Accordingly, an improved system for shutting off gas service is desirable.